Maybe I Was In Love With You
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le prénom Béatrice signifierait "celle qui apporte le bonheur". Pour Raphaël, elle lui a peut-être donné le bonheur de tomber amoureux.


**Maybe I Was In Love With You**

C'était tout d'abord sa voix qui avait attiré Raphaël.

Elle chantonnait tout en cherchant un livre sur les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Elle avait une voix de sirène – claire, vibrante, sublime. Il s'était approché d'elle pour lui rappeler le point du règlement qui intimait le silence dans les locaux.

Elle s'était retournée et l'avait regardé en face sans répondre. Elle avait juste souri. Après ça, elle était souvent revenue à la bibliothèque.

Béatrice était belle, personne ne le niait. Ses yeux étaient d'une profonde couleur grenat, ses cheveux brun chaud étaient parcourus de reflets roux et or automnaux, et ses ailes étaient du violet le plus intense qu'on puisse imaginer.

Au début, ils s'étaient contentés de s'observer sans rien dire. Et puis, petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à se parler.

Elle faisait partie du chœur des Vertus. Elle aimait les plats un peu acides. Elle était un peu coquette et se mettait souvent des bijoux, mais pas beaucoup.

Elle possédait la même franchise brutale que Raphaël. C'était probablement cela qui lui avait plu, chez elle. Elle n'hésitait pas à affronter la vérité en face.

Il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Elle n'avait jamais paru s'en formaliser. Raphaël avait réellement du mal avec le côté physique d'une relation – probablement par déformation professionnelle.

Il avait également du mal avec l'idée d'une relation amoureuse. Pour lui, cela impliquait obligatoirement des relations sexuelles, et ses connaissances scientifiques dans ce domaine lui rendaient la chose absolument ignoble. Être contraint de retirer divers objets de l'orifice anal de ses frères et sœurs ne l'avait probablement pas aidé à dépasser cette conception…

Raphaël s'en tenait donc à une relation purement platonique avec Béatrice. Aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait.

Ils parlaient de livres et de leur famille. Ils allaient admirer les étoiles ou la mer sous la lune. Ils partageaient leur pause-déjeuner à l'occasion.

C'était très simple. Très innocent. Très doux.

Raphaël ne s'y trompait pas, c'était de l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Il se disait simplement que c'était l'amour qu'on a pour sa sœur, ou à la rigueur pour une amie très proche. Pas l'amour qu'on a pour une amante.

On peut aimer de plusieurs manières après tout.

Ses crétins oh combien énervants de frères ne semblaient pas comprendre ce concept. Un jour qu'il était arrivé légèrement en retard à une réunion entre Archanges, Lucifer avait commencé à le charrier :

« Monsieur Ponctualité qui dépasse l'horaire de plus de cinq minutes ? L'instant est historique, que Métatron prenne note ! Alors, c'est quoi l'excuse ? Panne d'oreiller ? Livre intéressant ? Patient ? Jolie fille ? Non, raye la dernière option… »

« A ta place, je la remettrais » avait commenté Gabriel d'un air de sainte-nitouche.

Forcément, Lucifer n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

« QUOI ! Tu déconnes ? »

« Brune, pas mal du tout, traîne souvent à la bibliothèque ou en compagnie de notre grincheux de service… » avait résumé le Messager, le regard braqué sur son grand frère direct. « Elle correspond ou elle correspond ? »

« Je refuse de parler de ceci » avait lâché le guérisseur de son ton le plus arctique.

L'Etoile du Matin avait poussé un miaulement quasi hystérique.

« Un miracle ! Vous êtes témoins comme moi, c'est un miracle, notre puceau universel qui décide enfin d'envoyer sa chasteté aux orties et de grimper au septième ciel par la voie d'en bas ! »

« Vas-tu te taire ! » avait explosé Raphaël.

« Oh que non, c'est toi qui va te mettre à table, je veux TOUT savoir sur ma future belle-sœur ! D'abord, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« En tout cas, ça doit être une sainte de chez sainte si elle arrive à te supporter » avait ricané Gabriel.

« Mais dis-leur de me laisser tranquille ! » avait supplié le guérisseur en se tournant vers Michel.

Le Prince des Archanges avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Moi qui commençais à m'inquiéter » avait gémi l'Aîné des Anges en se frottant les yeux avec son mouchoir. « Je suis si heureux pour toi… pour vous deux ! Elle est correcte, au moins ? »

« Vous êtes tous cinglés ! » avait lancé Raphaël avant de décamper.

Depuis, les trois autres Archanges étaient persuadés qu'il entretenait une relation d'ordre intime avec Béatrice et le harcelaient continuellement pour qu'il leur présente sa _petite _amie. Officiellement pour s'assurer que leur râleur en titre était en de bonnes mains, officieusement pour pouvoir bien l'humilier en racontant à la jeune fille toutes les anecdotes honteuses dont les Archanges avaient connaissance, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

(Si jamais Lucifer évoquait Stonehenge, Raphaël le tuerait. Purement et simplement.)

« Si tu veux, tu peux tout à fait me faire rencontrer tes frères » avait dit Béatrice un jour qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle après une randonnée sur Terre.

Il s'était rembruni.

« Il n'est pas question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils croient déjà que nous sortons ensemble et je ne veux pas les encourager dans cette pensée » avait déclaré Raphaël.

Elle l'avait regardé pensivement.

« Serait-ce vraiment si mal ? »

Raphaël était depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'art de la communication et des non-dits. Alors il avait immédiatement compris ce que sous-entendait la jeune fille.

A tout bien réfléchir, si sortir avec quelqu'un, c'était passer du temps avec lui, discuter, partager quelques instants d'intimité qu'on ne dévoilait à personne d'autre, alors lui et Béatrice sortaient _effectivement _ensemble. Et depuis trois millénaires et demi, ce qui était un véritable record comparé à la durée moyenne d'une relation amoureuse pour l'un des trois autres Archanges (un quart de siècle seulement).

Raphaël avait pris quelques temps ses distances pour pouvoir envisager la situation sous tous ses angles. D'abord, il s'était demandé si Béatrice l'attirait – pas sur le plan sexuel (cette étape-là était tout bonnement hors de question) mais intellectuel et affectif. La réponse avait été oui pour les deux questions.

Ensuite, une question autrement plus épineuse : était-il amoureux d'elle ?

Il avait repensé à sa voix de sirène. A la façon qu'elle avait de rire doucement quand il perdait son calme. A sa sérénité constante. A sa façon d'écouter en silence, et de savoir trouver les bons mots quand il lui confiait quelques uns de ses doutes.

Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il était amoureux d'elle, après tout.

Il avait pris la résolution d'exposer ses conclusions à Béatrice de vive voix.

La veille du jour prévu, le Paradis avait été envahi par les armées de Lucifer.

L'Archange avait retrouvé la Vertu à la bibliothèque. Apparemment, les rebelles avaient tenté de s'y introduire.

La jeune fille avait été coupée en deux au niveau de la taille. Elle était encore vivante, mais ça ne pourrait pas durer longtemps.

Elle avait souri lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu.

« Ils ont essayé de tout détruire… Ces illettrés. Rassure-toi… Tout est intact. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Raphaël n'était presque pas sortie. Probablement à cause du choc.

« On s'est rencontrés ici… La première fois… Tu ne te rappelles plus ? »

Elle avait essayé de rire, ne réussissant qu'à cracher un jet de sang sombre.

Il s'était mis à genoux et l'avait prise dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir… Nous avions un rendez-vous pour demain. »

C'était bien stupide à dire sur le moment. Mais elle ne s'était pas formalisée.

« Tu voulais… Aller où ? »

« Au Kerepakupai Vena… »

Elle avait souri tandis que son regard s'éteignait lentement.

« La Cascade des Anges ? Il y en a beaucoup… qui vont là-bas… Pour s'embrasser… »

Elle avait ri faiblement, l'éclat de sa grâce diminuant inexorablement.

« Tu m'aurais… embrassée, toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il s'était penché sur elle et lui avait donné un baiser. Leur premier sur la bouche. Pour lui comme pour elle. Le dernier, aussi.

Elle était morte quelques secondes après que leurs lèvres se furent séparées.

Raphaël n'avait plus jamais essayé de se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre après ça.

Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait une tentative, il repensait à Béatrice.

Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il avait été véritablement amoureux d'elle, après tout.


End file.
